Card(s)
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Sasuke memiliki kemampuan supernatural, sehingga ia membuat kartu untuk meramalkan kondisi seseorang saat ini, untuk mencocokkan dengan masa depannya. Serupa seperti tarot tapi tak sama. Tanpa diduga, kartu tersebut membawa masalah bagi Sakura, dan kemungkinan nyawanya sendiri terancam bahaya. Ada apa sebenarnya?
1. Chapter 1: Begin

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1: Begin

-Sasuke POV-

Aku tidak terlalu ingat pastinya, bagaimana aku mendapatkan kemampuan aneh ini. Karena secara tiba-tiba saja aku bisa melihat roh disekitarku, semacam makhluk halus atau hantu.

Sakura, temanku sejak kecil, adalah orang pertama yang kuberitahu. Dia yang sejak kecil menakuti hal yang berbau _horror_ sempat beberapa hari takut menemuiku, tetapi akhirnya terbiasa juga. Dia kembali dekat denganku seperti biasanya, bahkan membantuku sesekali bila aku mengalami masalah mengenai kemampuan ini.

Konyolnya, jika Sakura tiba-tiba merinding ia selalu bertanya, adakah penampakkan disekitarnya. Aku bingung mau menjawab apa. Kenyataannya memang ada, tetapi bukankah dia begitu penakut? Bisa jadi apa kalau kukatakan iya?

Semakin hari, kemampuan ini menyiksa diriku saja. Bukan hanya melihat penampakkan, tetapi juga masa depan secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan terkadang hanya sekilas saat aku memejamkan mata.

Aku mulai mempelajari hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kemampuanku ini, lalu... menemukan sebuah ide yang tidak terduga. Sistem seperti tarot, tapi versi dan disesuaikan dengan kemampuanku.

Aku memberikan nama kartu-kartu ini _maeni _atau yang berarti 'depan'.

-Sasuke POV End, kembali ke normal-

-X-

"Kau jangan bercanda, Sasuke..." Sakura berdecak, kesal dengan keputusan Sasuke untuk membuat kartu semacam tarot.

"Aku serius." Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam, mata hitamnya membuat Sakura merasa gugup. "Kau tidak pernah terbiasa walau aku sudah berkali-kali membicarakan hal seperti ini padamu?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mulai terbiasa, bahkan aku sudah mulai tertarik." Sakura menjawab pelan. "Tetapi, aku masih tidak berani jika itu hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan penampakkan, Sasuke."

"Kau pernah main kartu tarot?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah..." Sakura mendengus pelan. "Pernah. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali."

Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Kau ini lucu sekali. Tidak suka dengan penampakkan, tapi tertarik dengan hal-hal mengenai nasib dengan kartu."

"Itu dua hal yang berbeda." bantah Sakura.

"Kukira sama saja." balas Sasuke.

"Jika kartu tarot, kau meramal nasib. Kalau penampakan, itu beda ceritanya. Tentang arwah penasaran, manusia yang telah mati, hii."

Sasuke tertawa. "Tapi aku sudah membuat kartu-kartu itu. Namanya _maeni."_

Lalu, Sasuke mengaluarkan kartu-kartu tarot yang telah dibuatnya, menunjukkannya satu demi satu kepada Sakura. Hanya lima lembar dengan gambar yang tidak seberapa bagus.

"Aku membuatnya dengan komputer, kau tahu pelajaran komputerku payah sekali." kata Sasuke. "Mau kujelaskan satu-satu?"

"Sekalipun aku bilang tidak, kau pasti tetap akan menceritakannya. Benar?" ujar Sakura pasrah. "Baiklah, kali ini aku akan mendengarkanmu."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kartu pertama."

Kartu pertama disebut Sasuke sebagai _blue sword._ Gambarnya pedang berwarna biru, tentu saja, itu mengartikan bahwa pemain yang mengambil kartu ini sedang menghadapi masalah dan berusaha menyelesaikannya sebaik mungkin.

"Kartu kedua."

Kartu kedua dinamakan _orange sky. _Hanya sebuah siluet langit berwarna jingga, sekilas seperti langit dalam keadaan senja. Berarti pemain yang mengambil kartu ini sedang dalam keadaan aman dan tenang. Hubungan dengan orang lain cenderung akrab.

"Kartu ketiga."

Kartu ketiga dinamakan _black heart. _Seluruh permukaan kartu berwarna hitam pekat seperti langit malam, walau ada beberapa bintang yang bertabur disana. Berarti, kondisi pemain yang mengambilnya sedang tidak stabil, justru terpuruk karena masalah yang dialami. Tetapi bukan berarti tidak ada harapan. Corak bintang yang menandakan bahwa masih ada kesempatan yang tersisa untuk menyelesaikan segalanya.

"Lalu, kartu keempat."

Kartu keempat disebut sebagai _white paper._ Seluruh permukaan kartu seperti kertas putih yang tampak usang, sedikit koyak dan seperti habis diremas. Pemain yang mengambil kartu ini sedang ada dalam kondisi rapuh dan putus asa. Lebih parah dari pemain yang mendapatkan kartu _black heart. _Tetapi, dalam kondisi tersebut, pemain bisa menulis suatu hal yang baru dalam hidupnya. Tanda akan ada perubahan.

"Terakhir, kartu kelima."

Sasuke menamakan kartu terakhirnya _purple hole. _Hanya gambar sebuah lingkaran berwarna putih dengan warna dasar ungu yang amat gelap. Ini kartu yang paling tidak disukai Sasuke, karena berarti akan ada masalah yang datang bagi pengambil kartu ini.

"Semua kartumu tidak ada yang bermakna bagus." keluh Sakura. "Dan ini berbeda dengan tarot. Kartu-kartumu tidak mencerminkan masa depan sama sekali."

"Itu karena aku sudah bisa _membaca _masa depan," tukas Sasuke, "Karena itu aku membuat kartu yang mencerminkan kondisi si pemain, agar aku bisa mencocokkannya dengan masa depan yang akan dihadapi. Singkatnya, kartu _maeni _adalah kartu yang mencerminkan masa sekarang untuk menghadapi masa depan yang kulihat."

"Idemu... boleh juga, Sasuke." Perlahan, Sakura tersenyum. Selama tidak berkaitan dengan hantu, Sakura masih berani menerima tingkah Sasuke. Apa lagi Sasuke juga sudah kenal dengannya sejak kecil.

"Kau mau mencobanya, Sakura?" tawar Sasuke dengan seringai jail diwajahnya.

"Tidak!" seru Sakura langsung. "Tentu saja tidak. Menurutku, kartumu belum sempurna. Warna tidak hanya lima, kondisi masa sekarang juga tak hanya lima kemungkinan."

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, lalu tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar teman yang hebat, Sakura. Kau bisa melihat apa yang terlewat olehku. Tenang saja, cepat atau lambat aku akan menyempurnakannya. Tapi kau harus menjadi orang yang pertama mencoba. Ayo."

Sasuke mengocok kartunya dengan sangat cepat dan lihai, lalu mmenyebarkannya dihadapan Sakura. Sakura yang semula ragu, dipandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan memelas akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil satu.

Mata Sasuke membesar ketika melihat kartu yang dipilih Sakura.

_Purple hole._

-TBC-

TBC yaa *ditendang*

Ini adalah fict SasuSaku pertamaku! *yess!* sudah lama aku mau membuat fict SasuSaku, tapi akhirnya malah bikin yang ber_genre supranatural _dikali pertama. Aku nggak tahu ini bisa layak disebut mengesankan atau tidak, karena ini adalah ide tiba-tiba pas ngobrolin soal tarot di kelas.

Aku membayangkan, kalau Sasuke bisa merapalkan masa depan gimana ya? Terus, kalau Sakura yang penakut sekaligus temen deket Sasuke kena masalah gimana ya?

Jadi, lahirlah fict berjudul Card(s) ini (:

Terima kasih telah membaca, kalau berkenan sih ninggalin pesen-pesen tentang kesan pertama setelah membaca fict pendek ini, hehehe. Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Sosok Itu

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2: Sosok itu

"Apa kau pernah terlibat masalah dengan seseorang di masa lalu?" tanya Sasuke-firasatnya mengatakan demikian. Baru sekali ini Sasuke berharap firasatnya salah.

Sakura menarik napas, mencoba berpikir, "Sepertinya tidak."

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya. Kemudian ia melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan raut wajah mengerikan. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak seperti mengucapkan sesuatu. "_Bunuh... bunuh dia..."_

Deg!

"Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura panik melihat raut wajah Sasuke.

Namun, Sasuke masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Masih seseorang gadis yang sama, dan kali ini ia kembali seperti mengucapkan sesuatu. "_Sa-ku-ra."_

"Sasuke!" Sakura menyentak Sasuke, mengguncang kedua bahunya. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir, dan mulai lega ketika lelaki itu membuka kedua matanya. "Jangan buat aku khawatir sekaligus takut begitu."

"Maaf," Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, merasa tidak enak terhadap Sakura. "Tetapi kurasa nyawamu terancam, Sakura."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak percaya dengan penglihatanku barusan?" tanya Sasuke. ia menatap Sakura yang sudah mulai pucat pasi. "Aku akan menolongmu, aku akan menjagamu."

Sakura merasa napasnya tercekat. Tak beraturan.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke, seolah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Gadis berambut indigo itu masih melintas dibenaknya.

_"Bunuh... bunuh dia... Sa-ku-ra."_

-X-

Masuk sekolah, ya.

Sakura menarik napas dalam. Sejak Sasuke berkata tentang nyawanya yang terancam, Sakura terus saja bersikap hati-hati, menghindari segala hal yang mungkin saja mencelakakannya. Sasuke juga jadi lebih 'nempel' dengannya, mengikuti kemana dirinya pergi.

"Tidak bisa kau jelaskan dengan lebih jelas, ya?" tanya Sakura. "Tentang apa yang mengancam aku?"

Sasuke yang berada disampingnya hanya mampu menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura. "Belum terlalu jelas... masih kuragukan, sabar ya."

"Sasuke, aku... takut."

"Tenanglah, Sakura," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Saat itulah dia melihat gadis berambut indigo itu melintas didepan sekolahnya, tepat dipintu masuk sekolah. Ia menggunakan gaun berwarna putih, tatapan matanya sendu, sekilas mengerikan. Sasuke sampai merinding dibuatnya. Tetapi apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis bergaun putih di sekolah?

"Sakura, coba lihat kearah pintu, apa kau melihat seorang gadis bergaun putih?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura.

"Ada, dia ada disana," kata Sasuke pelan. "Dia penyebab nyawamu terancam."

Sakura memfokuskan pandangannya sekali lagi. Tetapi ia masih tidak melihat apa-apa. "Tidak ada, Sasuke."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu sekolah tersebut, satu-satunya cara untuk masuk kedalam sekolah. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. Ia masih saja melihat sosok gadis bergaun putih tersebut, dan sosok itu melihat kearahnya.

Setelah mereka berada didalam kelas, Sasuke masih belum melepas genggamannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak lihat?"

"Tidak."

_Astaga! Apa kali ini aku berhadapan dengan hantu yang ingin membunuh Sakura?_ desisnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau... melihat sesuatu lagi," ucap Sakura takut-takut.

Sayangnya, Sasuke memang mengangguk. Untung saja Sakura dan dirinya duduk berdekatan di kelas, jadi ia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir bila sosok itu muncul tiba-tiba.

Gila, ini gila. Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa tenang.

Ia tidak berhenti memainkan matanya kepenjuru kelas, lalu menemukan lagi sosok _itu _yang sedang berdiri dipojok kelas, tepat dipintu bagian belakang kelas. Mengawasi dirinya dan Sakura.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, ini benar-benar gila.

Ia menyenggol lengan Sakura, menunjuk sosok gadis rambut indigo dengan gaun putih tersebut. Dengan perasaan takut. "Dia... ada disana."

Seharusnya Sakura dapat melihatnya. Ini sudah cukup dekat.

Tetapi, lagi-lagi Sakura menggeleng. Membuat Sasuke merasa gila, sementara Sakura merasa takut.

"Haruno, Uchiha, kalian kenapa melihat kearah sana terus? Sudah saatnya memulai pelajaran," ucap Kurenai _sensei _didepan kelas, warna matanya yang merah berkilat-kilat.

Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama merasa kaget, dan segera menghadap depan. Sasuke yang sesekali melirik kebelakang dan sosok gadis itu masih ada disana.

"Sasuke Uchiha," panggil Kurenai _sensei, _"Mungkin sebaiknya istirahat nanti kau menemuiku."

"_Ha'i, sensei..._" balas Sasuke lemah.

"Dan, Sakura Haruno. Tetaplah berada dalam jarak dua meter dari Sasuke. Jangan terlalu jauh."

Titah gurunya membuat Sasuke bingung dan merasa was-was. Ia menarik napas, ketika menoleh lagi, dia tidak melihat sosok gadis berambut indigo bergaun putih itu lagi.

-X-

Sasuke berada di ruangan Kurenai _sensei. _Aneh, guru yang satu ini memiliki ruangan khusus. Sementara itu, Sakura sedang berada dibalik pintu ruangan Kurenai _sensei._

Guru wanita ini memandang keluar jendela kecil yang ada di ruangannya, membiarkan Sasuke terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _apa yang dipikirkan guru ini_?

"Sepertinya tadi pagi... kau melihat seseorang."

Deg. Lidah Sasuke terasa kelu untuk menyahut.

"Dia menggunakan gaun putih, berambut indigo," lalu tiba-tiba saja Kurenai _sensei _menatap kearahnya. "Apa aku benar?"

"_Sensei _juga bisa melihat_nya_?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

"Memangnya hanya kamu yang memiliki kemampuan supranatural? Masih banyak orang diluar sana yang memilikinya," jawab Kurenai _sensei._

Sasuke menarik napas lagi, "_Sensei _tahu siapa gadis itu?"

"Namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Dia mantan murid disini, karena ia mati sepuluh tahun yang lalu," jelas Kurenai _sensei, _"Dan dia mengincarmu."

"Apa hubungannya dengan Sakura?" desak Sasuke.

"Mungkin kau harus tahu bagaimana caranya dia mati," jawab Kurenai _sensei. _"Ia mati ditangan temannya sendiri yang memiliki kemampuan seperti kita. Karena itu, ia ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan ini, Sasuke."

"La... lalu?"

"Mungkin, ia ingin mempengaruhi Sakura agar membunuhmu."

"Bukan... bukan dia yang terancam mati?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

Kurenai _sensei _memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku bisa membaca pikiran makhluk halus. Menyebalkan, bukan?"

Deg. Itu hal yang gila.

"Jadi, aku bisa tahu rencananya. Ia ingin seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan seperti kita mati ditangan temannya sendiri, seperti ia dulu mati ditangan seseorang yang berkemampuan ini," tukas Kurenai _sensei. _"Sayangnya aku tidak dapat membantu masa lalunya."

"Tidak apa, _sensei... _anda membantu kami. _Arigatou._"

Kurenai _sensei _tersenyum tipis. "Katakan padaku bila butuh bantuan. Jagalah Sakura baik-baik, jangan sampai dia terpengaruh Hinata. Awasi dia selalu."

"Tentu, _sensei._"

"Sebenarnya cara terbaik bagi orang-orang seperti kita adalah tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun agar tidak ada yang terluka. Aku tidak menyarankannya untuk menjauh dari temannya yang terdahulu... jadi dia mati..." kata Kurenai _sensei _lagi, "Tetapi, tolong buat Hinata tersadar bila hubungan itu memang penting."

"Tentu, _sensei._"

"Kau boleh keluar."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia berdiri dari kursinya, lalu membungkukan badannya. Ia keluar pintu ruangan itu, menemui Sakura.

Meninggalkan Kurenai _sensei _dalam kesendirian dan penyesalan masa lalu.

-X-

Hola! Tampaknya aku harus minta maaf karena menunda fict ini lamaaaa... sekali. Masalahnya, baru sekarang punya idenya, dan waktu untuk menulisnya. Semoga chapter dua ini tidak mengecewakan _readers_ ^^

Sebenarnya, agak nggak rela kalau Hinata yang jadi arwahnya(author penggemar chara Hinata) tapi, sepertinya dia yang paling cocok. Ya sudahlah :3 Sebenarnya, aku juga sempat bingung memilih siapa yang kira-kira memiliki kemampuan supranatural juga agar menjadi pendukung Sasuke. Karena teringat dulu di SMP ada guru yang punya kemampuan kayak gini juga, aku pun memilih guru. Tadinya mau Kakashi, tetapi dia tidak cocok sama sekali untuk menjadi guru yang punya kemampuan khusus-menurutku loh, ya-jadinya, terpilih Kurenai deh, karena kebetulan dia juga guru Hinata di _anime._

Hm, oke. Semoga fict ini tidak menjurus ke horror, hahaha xD Jujur, sempet merinding loh pas bikin munculnya sosok Hinata itu. Hii~_grrkk~_aduh si author ini, gak suka horror tapi demen supranatural, apa sih maunya~wkwk

Eng, cukup basa-basinya. Terima kasih telah membaca sampai chapter ini, sampai bertemu dichapter selanjutnya, ya! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Raga

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3: Raga

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu. "Tidak biasanya kau dipanggil segala."

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia berusaha menjadi Sasuke yang biasa dimata Sakura. Tenang, tidak khawatir, dan selalu tersenyum pada gadis itu apapun yang terjadi.

"Hm, sedikit," Sakura bergurau walaupun tidak lucu.

Sasuke menghela napasnya, "Tadi kami membicarakan tentang... tentang arwah."

"Hah?" Sakura melongo, kulitnya mulai meremang karena kaget dan takut. "Jangan bilang kalau ini tentang sosok tadi pagi yang kau ributkan terus."

Sasuke mengangguk, membuat Sakura berdecak.

"Sasuke, sudah lama kau tidak melihat penampakkan," komentar Sakura ngeri.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus tertawa, atau meringis mendengar perkataan Sakura. Jadi ia hanya menyahut, "Ini berhubungan dengan kartu yang kau ambil lho."

"Hah?" lagi-lagi Sakura kaget, syok mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Yang benar saja?"

"Sayangnya itu benar," balas Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas. "Jadi... kalau kusimpulkan... arwah itu berkaitan dengan kartu yang kupilih, kartu yang menandakan adanya masalah. Jadi, masalah yang kuhadapi tentang arwah?"

"Pintar."

Sakura menghela napas lagi, jantungnya merasa _deg-degan _karena takut. "Ini gila, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum pasrah, "Yah, tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan untuk mencegahnya. Tapi Sakura, jangan pernah jauh dariku, beri tahu aku bila terjadi sesuatu yang aneh. Jangan pernah sendirian dan ditempat sepi, kecuali untuk tidur. Sudah kukatakan, aku akan menolongmu, aku akan menjagamu."

Sakura mengangguk, tersenyum. Ia merasa beruntung, walau disisi lain ia juga merasa cemas.

-X-

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana _boxer _miliknya dan masih bertelanjang dada, ketika tiba-tiba dia harus menahan teriakannya karena melihat sosok bergaun putih itu lagi. Ralat, Hinata Hyuuga.

Gadis itu tampak menggerakkan bibirnya seolah mengucap sesuatu, tetapi tidak terdengar apa-apa dari bibirnya.

Dan saat Hinata berjalan dan berdiri dihadapannya, rasanya tubuh Sasuke menengang. Tidak bisa digerakkan. Terlalu kaku. Sasuke berusaha keras membaca gerakkan bibir Hinata.

Domo_, calon temanku._

Deg. Apa-apaan gadis ini?

Lalu, ia ingat bila Kurenai _sensei _berkata bahwa dirinya-lah yang terancam, bukan Sakura. Sasuke semakin gugup, keringat menetes dipelipisnya.

Hinata tersenyum, tetapi senyumannya terlihat mengerikan. Dia memegang wajah Sasuke dengan tangannya yang tanpa raga tersebut, kemudian menghilang.

Sasuke baru tersadar bila dia sudah menahan napasnya tadi. Gadis itu, apa maksudnya? Sasuke duduk diatas tempat tidurnya.

_"Mungkin, ia ingin mempengaruhi Sakura agar membunuhmu."_

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya. Ia melindungi Sakura karena dirinya sendiri. Kalau Sakura tidak dilindunginya dan Hinata macam-macam padanya, ia bisa mati. Tetapi kenapa Hinata tidak melakukannya tadi saja?

Ini benar-benar berat.

Sasuke mengambil kartu _maeni _yang ia buat, mengocoknya, lalu memilih salah satu dari kelima kartu tersebut.

_Blue sword-_kartu yang berarti ia sedang menghadapi masalah dan sedang berusaha menyelesaikannya sebaik mungkin.

Tiga kali Sasuke mencoba untuk mengocok kartu dan mengambil kartu, nyatanya kartu yang dipilihnya selalu saja sama. Lelaki itu menarik napas, tersenyum getir. Tak tahu harus berbangga atau justru meringis.

"Kartu yang kubuat benar-benar mujur," batinnya. "Sampai kapan aku dapat dalam masalah dan terus menyelesaikannya?"

-X-

Kurenai _sensei _mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, lalu tersentak melihat sosok itu disudut ruangannya. Hinata, gadis itu menatapnya lurus, seolah sudah lama berada disana.

"Hinata..." panggil Kurenai _sensei. _Arwah atau makhluk halus memang tak dapat berbicara, namun sebagai orang yang dapat membaca pikiran arwah, tentu saja ia dapat berkomunikasi dengan makhluk itu.

Tetapi, kali ini pikiran Hinata kosong. Benar-benar kosong. Kurenai _sensei _terdiam beberapa saat, ragu untuk berkata.

Lalu, Kurenai _sensei _mendengar pikiran gadis itu. _Kurenai _sensei _memang hebat. Aku tidak bisa menjalankan rencanaku bila anda terus disini..._

Kurenai _sensei _meneguk ludahnya sendiri, kemudian berkata lagi, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

_Bukankah anda sudah tahu?_

"Ya, tetapi itu tidak beralasan," balas Kurenai _sensei._

Kemudian, ekspresi Hinata berubah. Tatapannya yang kosong itu mulai menyeringai. _Kurenai _sensei _tidak pernah tahu apa-apa tentang aku._

Tubuh Hinata menghilang, Kurenai _sensei _langsung menatap sekeliling ruangan mencari sosok itu. Tiba-tiba, lehernya terasa tercekik. Sebuah tangan halus yang tidak dapat disentuhnya itu mencekiknya.

"Hi... na... ta..."

Napas Kurenai _sensei _semakin tidak teratur, mulutnya mulai terbuka untuk menyerap oksigen sebisa mungkin. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Hinata melepas cekikannya. Kurenai _sensei _segera menoleh, menatap Hinata.

_Tenagaku terlalu lemah, Kurenai _sensei. _Aku membutuhkan raga. Kalau _sensei _tidak ingin aku melakukan sesuatu terhadap Sakura Haruno, bagaimana bila aku menggunakan ragamu saja?_

"Kau gila, Hinata. Janganlah usik orang-orang yang masih hidup!" tegas Kurenai _sensei _emosi.

Hinata kembali mencekik Kurenai _sensei._

_Akan kubuat anda mati kehabisan napas..._

"Ekhh... Hina... Hinata..."

Hinata semakin menyeringai, tetapi cepat-cepat dilepasnya lagi ketika melihat gurunya yang melemah.

_Jangan pernah menganggu rencanaku sedikitpun, _sensei. _Atau kuajak anda melihat duniaku yang sekarang..._

Lalu, sosok Hinata melenyap. Ketika mengadahkan keseluruh ruangan dan tidak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu, Kurenai _sensei _mendesah lega. Ia mengambil botol minumannya, dan menegaknya sampai tidak ada sisa.

"Hinata gila..." Kurenai _sensei _berkata lirih sambil memejamkan matanya erat, "Setidaknya aku tahu satu hal. Ia tidak bisa membunuh jika tidak memiliki raga."

-X-

"Kurenai _sensei, _bisa bicara sebentar?" pinta Sasuke.

"Boleh. Aku juga sedang ingin berbicara denganmu, Sasuke." ujar Kurenai _sensei. _"Tapi Sakura ada dimana?"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Dia sedang berbincang dengan teman-teman gadisnya. Namun kita tidak bisa berbicara lama-lama, ia bisa saja tiba-tiba sendirian."

"Oke, ayo bergegas ke ruangan."

Sekarang, disinilah Kurenai _sensei _dan Sasuke berada. Ruang guru tersebut lagi. Setelah memastikan tak ada sosok Hinata disana, Sasuke mulai bercerita tentang kejadian yang dialaminya. Toh, ia duluan yang ingin berbicara pada Kurenai _sensei, _jadi dia yang mendapat giliran pertama untuk bicara.

Kurenai _sensei _pun menceritakan kejadiannya sendiri, dan mereka sama-sama menarik kesimpulan.

Hinata membutuhkan raga. Dan yang diincar adalah Sakura.

-X-

Halo! Berhubung sedang liburan, aku bisa _update _dengan cukup cepat. Tapi _update _cepat bukan berarti ceritanya bisa panjang ya, hohoho.

Omong-omong, karena aku jarang membuat fict _supernatural_(ini yang kedua), aku ingin bertanya dong, apa sih yang membuat fict ini penasaran? Ini untuk pertimbangan kelanjutan fict ini ^o^

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca, lalu me_review, _mem_favorite _dan mem_follow. _Jadi semangat untuk _update _cepat! Hahaha XD Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!


	4. Chapter 4: Terjebak

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4: Terjebak

Seorang gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu memejamkan kedua matanya. _Aku harus memikirkan strategi. Pokoknya aku harus berhasil membalaskan dendamku pada Uchiha itu._

Kemudian, ia muncul di kamar Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tidak ada disana. Mungkin karena belum waktunya sepulang sekolah. Hinata mengobrak-abrik kamar itu, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin dapat menjadi bagian dari rencananya.

Ah, buku apa itu?

Buku yang berbentuk binder dan berwarna merah muda yang lain dari buku lainnya mungkin bisa menjadi petunjuknya. Ia mulai membaca lembaran buku tersebut, walau isinya hanya berupa kalimat-kalimat pendek.

_Ia mudah tersenyum hanya jika didekatku..._

_Aku ingin tahu, apa ia merasakan hal sama sepertiku._

_Dia benar-benar tampak keren._

_Kemampuannya itu agak mengerikan, tapi lama-lama aku kagum._

_Dia Sasuke Uchiha, kupikir aku menyukainya._

_Suka? _batin Hinata. _Dengan begitu aku bisa mempengaruhinya dengan orang yang kupengaruhi juga. Bagaimana kalau aku mempengaruhi seseorang untuk mendekati Sasuke Uchiha, sehingga hati Sakura goyah dan bisa kumasukki?_

_Rencana bagus, setidaknya aku hanya perlu tidak muncul didepan Kurenai _sensei.

Kemudian, Hinata menghilang dari kamar tersebut.

-X-

Jiwa yang lemah... hati yang terluka... hanya dua macam itulah yang raganya dapat dimasukki Hinata, ataupun dipengaruhi.

Gadis berambut indigo tersebut mulai mencari sosok seperti itu di sekolah.

Dan akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang. Bagus. Hinata berjalan mendekati gadis berambut pirang tersebut, menyelinap kebelakangnya dan berbisik, _Jadilah seorang yang cantik. Kamu suka Sasuke Uchiha, dan kamu mau memikatnya._

"Ya... benar..." gadis pirang itu tersenyum, kemudian melangkah dengan percaya diri.

Hinata ikut tersenyum.

Langkah pertama didalam rencananya, berhasil.

-X-

"Kau belum melihatnya lagi?" tanya Kurenai _sensei._

"Belum. _Sensei_?" ujar Sasuke.

Kurenai _sensei _juga menggeleng. "Sakura, hati-hatilah. Kupikir kau sudah tahu masalahnya dari Sasuke."

"Ya, _sensei,_" Sakura menoleh, tersenyum kepada Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kalian boleh pulang,"

"_Ha'i..._"

Kemudian, Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari ruangan Kurenai _sensei _tersebut. Berjalan di koridor sekolah. Sekilas, Sasuke melihat gadis berambut indigo tersebut keluar dari pintu gerbang.

-X-

Esok harinya...

"Hai, Sasuke!" seru Ino, berlari kearahnya.

Sasuke menyerngit heran, setahunya Ino tidak pernah menyapanya sama sekali. Apa dia ada tugas kelompok dengan Ino? Seingatnya juga tidak. Ia selalu ber_partner _dengan Sakura.

Sakura juga bingung, ia menatap Ino heran dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

"Sasuke, ayo kita ke kelas bersama!" seru Ino, langsung bergelayut manja dilengan Sasuke.

"Itu..."

"Ayo!" kemudian, Ino sudah menarik Sasuke pergi. Sekalipun Sasuke sudah menepisnya, Ino kembali mengikat lengannya sehingga tidak bisa kabur sama sekali.

Sasuke menoleh, tersenyum kecil. Seolah berkata kalau ini juga bukan kemauannya. Dan Sakura hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman.

-X-

Bukan hanya satu kali.

Sakura menarik napas, memandangi wajahnya di cermin toilet. Bukan hanya satu kali Ino mendekati Sasuke, tapi alasannya apa? Di kelas, kantin, kemanapun Sasuke pergi selalu diikuti, dan ia tidak memiliki kesempatan sama sekali untuk dekat Sasuke seperti biasanya.

Ia cemburu, dan ia akui itu.

Sakura menbasuh wajahnya dengan air sekali lagi, lalu menemukan sosok berambut indigo di cermin. Ciri-cirinya... seperti yang diceritakan Sasuke setiap harinya. Ketika ia menoleh kebelakang, ia tidak menemukan sosok itu.

Tapi di cermin sosok itu benar-benar ada, dan sedang tersenyum kepadanya!

"Sedang apa... kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura. Ia benar-benar merasa takut.

Bibir gadis itu bergerak-gerak, tetapi tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Sakura menyerngit, walau ia ingin sekali pergi, kakinya terasa berat dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Tangannya juga tidak mau diajak kerja sama.

Lalu, gadis indigo itu mulai masuk atau tepatnya menembus dirinya, dan berikutnya Sakura sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

-X-

Sasuke sudah tidak sabar lagi. "Ino, cukup. Sejak tadi kau aneh, mengikutiku terus."

Ino mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sasuke menatapnya dengan heran.

"Itu..." Ino berdecak, "Itu... aku juga tidak mengerti, Sasuke, apa saja yang sejak tadi kulakukan?"

Loh? "Maksudmu apa, Ino?"

"Entahlah, kemarin seperti ada yang... membisikku sesuatu. Agar lebih... dekat denganmu," ucap Ino, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing. "Maaf. Ini salahku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku."

Sasuke berusaha berpikir. Kemudian...

"Sakura!" Sasuke segera berlari meninggalkan Ino, mencari-cari sosok Sakura di sekolah. Ini pasti perbuatan gadis berambut indigo tersebut. Dengan adanya Ino, ia tidak bisa dekat dengan Sakura dan menjaga gadis itu.

Kemana dia? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

-X-

"Tubuh ini lumayan juga," gumam Sakura-yang raganya telah dimasuki Hinata. Ia memandangi dirinya sendiri didalam cermin. "Aku harus membunuh Sasuke Uchiha..."

Kemudian, Sakura tampak berpikir. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mati begitu saja, ia harus merasakan penderitaan sepertiku."

_Flashback..._

_Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Hinata hanya dekat dengan satu orang, lelaki bernama Itachi Uchiha. Sudah lama mereka berteman, Hinata merasakan Itachi mulai berubah, jadi lebih... apa ya? Mengerikan, mungkin?_

_Hinata bercerita kepada Kurenai _sensei. _Karena hanya guru itu yang ia percayai di sekolahnya. Kurenai _sensei _berkata padanya kalau ia tidak boleh pergi meninggalkan Itachi, karena dia teman satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh Hinata._

_Suatu kali, Hinata menemukan rahasia Itachi, kalau pria itu bisa melihat arwah, dan juga membaca pikiran seseorang. Itu membuat Hinata merasa takut, tetapi Kurenai _sensei _tetap memintanya untuk tidak menjauh dari Itachi. Kurenai _sensei _dapat merasakan kekalutan Itachi karena kemampuannya tu karena ia juga sama. Ia hanya meminta Itachi untuk bersabar._

_Tapi, rasa kekalutan itu tidak pernah berakhir. Semakin banyak seseorang yang dapat dibaca Itachi, semakin kalut perasaan Itachi. Semua pikiran orang yang ditemuinya, baik dan buruk masuk kedalam dirinya._

_"Itachi... tenanglah..." kata Hinata takut-takut. "Kau... baik-baik saja..."_

_"Aku tidak baik-baik saja, Hinata," tegas Itachi, matanya penuh emosi._

_Setelah perdebatan panjang, sore itu di sekolah, Itachi membunuh Hinata dengan mendorongnya dari atap._

_End Flashback..._

-X-

"Sakura..." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan napas terengah. Berlari itu melelahkan. "Kau... baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ingat, ditubuhnya sekarang ada sosok Hinata, jiwanya sendiri sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aku... kupikir... aku sangat khawatir, Sakura," perlahan Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. Rasanya hangat.

Ada sesuatu yang lain dalam diri Hinata yang ada didalam tubuh Sakura. Perasaan aneh yang menyergap dirinya dalam pelukan itu. Namun, cepat diterpisnya rasa itu.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja," Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh, menatap Sasuke. "Aku tidak memerlukan bantuanmu."

"Begitu," Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Setidaknya... kalau kau butuh bantuan kau harus mencariku, oke?"

Sakura menarik napas. Hinata yang ada didalam tubuh Sakura itu mengerang kesal, walau dari luar ia kelihatan biasa saja. Tidak ada waktu untuk membuat Sasuke merasakan penderitaannya yang dulu. Tidak perlu lagi membuat Sasuke tertekan karena teman dekatnya.

Langsung bunuh saja.

Hinata sudah tidak sabar. "Sasuke, ikut aku."

"Eng?" Sasuke tetap mengikuti langkah Sakura. Langkah itu menuju atas atap, tempat dulu Hinata mati. Saat mengingatnya, tanpa sadar tubuh Sakura yang sedang dimasukkinya itu bergetar, membuat Sasuke yang memandangnya itu heran.

"Sakura?" Sasuke berkata, "Sudah saatnya masuk kelas."

-X-

Kurenai _sensei _memandang penjuru kelas, melihat kedua muridnya-Sasuke dan Sakura-tidak berada didalam kelas, ia merasa resah. Firasat buruk bermunculan dibenaknya.

"Anak-anak, kalian belajarlah sendiri. _Sensei _ada urusan sebentar," ucap Kurenai _sensei, _kemudian melangkah keluar kelas.

Dimana... dimana mereka?

Kemungkinan yang pasti adalah tempat kematian Hinata itu sendiri. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Kurenai _sensei _segera ke atap.

-X-

To be continued... :p

Apakah kali ini chapternya (sedikit) lebih panjang? *plak* omong-omong, sepertinya sekitar satu atau dua chapter kedepan fict ini akan tamat, karena _problem _dalam cerita ini tidak terlalu berat dan tidak dapat dijadikan cerita yang panjang xD

Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang chapter ini? Dichapter ini Hinata sudah masuk kedalam raga Sakura, demi jalannya cerita yang telah kupikirkan, hohoho :D dan klimaks masalah dari fict ini akan ada dichapter depan *apadah* dan, tenang saja, ini bukan fict SasuHina walau akan ada nyelip sedikit, hehehe. Kan nggak mungkin ada cinta antara arwah dan manusia(?)

Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Hubungan

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 5: Hubungan

"Sakura?"

Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat, kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya, meremas rambut merah mudanya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati tubuh Sakura, memegang kedua bahunya erat.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sasuke.

Tubuh Sakura berhenti bergetar. Perlahan, mata _emerald_nya mendongak keatas dan menatap mata Sasuke.

"Aku membencimu," kata Sakura. Jelas kalau itu adalah perkataan Hinata yang ada didalam tubuh Sakura. "Aku membencimu lebih dari apapun."

Sasuke tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya itu. Padahal ia mencintai Sakura. Ia ingin melindungi Sakura apapun yang terjadi. Ia ingin selalu berada didekat gadis itu. "Sakura. Kau serius?"

"Ya."

Kemudian, Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura dalam dekapannya. Hangat. Bahkan jiwa Hinata yang berada didalam tubuh Sakura pun dapat merasakannya. "Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun didunia ini, Sakura." Sasuke membalik kata-kata itu.

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Sakura bergetar lagi. Sasuke mengira kalau gadis itu mengalami sakit parah. Ia cemas.

"Sasuke!"

Suara Kurenai _sensei _menggema ditelinganya, membuat Sasuke menoleh. Kurenai _sensei _terlihat khawatir, matanya menatap kaget ketika melihat Sakura. Ia segera melangkah mendekat, menjauhkan Sakura dari Sasuke.

"Pergilah dari tubuh Sakura!" seru Kurenai _sensei. _Ia mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura dengan keras, membuat Sasuke merasa seperti orang bodoh. Beberapa saat kemudian, dengan matanya sendiri Sasuke dapat melihat jiwa Hinata yang keluar dari tubuh Sakura seperti asap.

Tubuh Sakura melemas, ia bisa saja pingsan kalau tidak ditahan Kurenai _sensei. _Kedua matanya terpejam, napasnya terengah. Sasuke segera mendekap tubuh Sakura, dan mereka berdua duduk diatas permukaan atap.

"Sakura! Sakura!" panggil Sasuke lirih sambil terus memeluknya.

"Hei..." Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, tersenyum tipis.

"_Daijoubu, _Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya terlihat basah, sebutir air mata mengalir dipipinya. Sakura menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata itu.

"_Aishiteru, _Sakura. _Aishiteru. Gomenasai._"

"Aku tahu..." ujar Sakura lirih. "Saat kau mengatakan hal itu. Aku sadar, dan aku mendengarnya. Aku tidak sepenuhnya terjerat jiwa gadis itu."

Sasuke mendongakkan kepala, menatap jiwa Hinata yang tengah memandang nanar kearahnya, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Kurenai _sensei _bahkan tidak bisa mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Hinata, karena gadis itu benar-benar kosong.

Kurenai _sensei _mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura. Ia tersenyum lirih, "Kuharap kau baik-baik saja."

"Iya," Sakura mengangguk, "Apakah... gadis yang bernama Hinata itu masih berada disini?"

Sasuke dan Kurenai _sensei _mendongak kearah Hinata sebentar. Dengan begitu saja Sakura tahu. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Ada hal aneh ketika jiwanya masuk kedalam tubuhku. Ia seperti bertengkar dengan pikirannya sendiri."

Kurenai _sensei _menatap Hinata lagi, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu. Lalu, ia menemukannya.

_Aku membencinya. Aku membenci dia karena memiliki marga yang sama dengan Itachi, _sensei. _Aku ingin membalaskan dendamku. Aku ingin seorang dari marga yang sama itu, menyadari bagaimana rasanya mati._

Kurenai _sensei _hampir tersedak mendengarnya, tapi ia tetap menyampaikannya pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Kedua remaja itu tampak kaget, terutama Sasuke. Karena ia kenal Itachi, lelaki itu adalah bagian dari keluarga besarnya. Namun, ia tewas karena kecelakaan mobil satu tahun yang lalu.

"Lalu kenapa kau mencoba untuk membunuh Sasuke?" tanya Kurenai _sensei, _"Itachi bahkan sudah tiada, Hinata! Kau tahu itu!"

_Aku membenci Sasuke dan Sakura. Walau Sasuke memiliki kemampuan itu, kalian berdua tetap... _setetes air mata meluncur turun membasahi pipi Hinata, _bahagia._

Kurenai _sensei _kembali menyampaikannya pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia juga tampak sedih, bahkan terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

"Itu semua karena hubungan, Hinata." Sakura berkata, memandangi langit biru tidak berawan. "Saat kau masuk kedalam tubuhku, aku bisa merasakannya. Kalau hatimu tidak ingin melakukannya, tetapi pikiranmu terus memaksamu. Kemudian, aku memikirkan apa yang diinginkan hatiku, dan jawabannya adalah Sasuke. Itu yang membuatku bisa bertahan."

Sasuke semakin mendekap Sakura erat. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Sakura. "Kau sudah mendengarnya. Ikuti kata hatimu, Hinata."

_Apa arti hubungan_? tanya Hinata melalui pikirannya. _Hubungan yang sudah berusaha kupertahankan, akhirnya putus begitu saja. Hubungan, dalam bentuk apapun, cinta, sahabat dan keluarga tidak akan pernah bertahan._

Kali ini, Kurenai _sensei _yang menjawabnya. "Hubungan itu diikatkan oleh seutas benang merah, memegang ujungnya masing-masing. Hubungan bertahan tergantung oleh orang yang memegangnya, jika semua ujungnya dilepas akan putus, ini tentang bagaimana cara mempertahankannya."

Hinata menatap Kurenai _sensei, _merasa tersinggung. Apakah maksudnya Itachi tidak ingin mempertahankannya?

"_Sumimasen, _Hinata." Kurenai _sensei _tersenyum pedih, "Dulu aku memintamu untuk mempertahankan benang merah itu, karena prinsipku. Aku berpikir kalau semua ujungnya belum dilepas, selalu masih ada kesempatan."

_Harusnya benar, _Hinata melangkah mendekat, lalu memeluk Kurenai _sensei _lembut. _Memang masih ada kesempatan, namun lelaki itu terlalu bodoh. _Arigatou, minna. Sayounara, minna.

Kemudian, Hinata menghilang dari pandangan Kurenai _sensei _dan Sasuke.

-X-

"Apakah ini sudah berakhir?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya," jawab Kurenai _sensei. _"Ia tidak akan kembali lagi."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Ah, Kurenai _sensei, _kami tidak perlu kembali ke kelas dulu, kan?"

Kurenai _sensei _menyerngit. Ah ya, kelas. Sepertinya kejadian barusan membuatnya lupa tentang kelas yang harus diajarnya. Seharusnya sebagai guru ia menyuruh Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ke kelas, tetapi dia tahu itu akan membuat mereka berdua tidak nyaman. Mereka butuh istirahat walau sejenak dari kejadian hari ini.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua diijinkan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Tapi tidak untuk lain kali," kata Kurenai _sensei._

Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak, Kurenai _sensei."_

Kurenai _sensei _mengangguk sekilas, lalu melangkah pergi. Sasuke dan Sakura masih berada diatap, memandangi langit biru.

"Kejadian hari ini agak sedikit aneh." Sakura bergumam.

"Yah, benar. Bagaimana rasanya ragamu dimasuki arwah?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

"Seperti memiliki dua jiwa," jawab Sakura. "Kau bisa mengetahui sisi dari arwah tersebut, tapi kau tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa."

Hening.

"Ah ya, Sasuke." Sakura memanggil Sasuke dan menoleh. "Apa yang tadi kau ucapkan itu benar?"

"Ucapan yang mana?"

"Ucapan yang mengatakan kalau… kalau kau mencintaiku." Sakura mengucapkan hal itu dan berakhir dengan semburat merah diwajahnya.

Sasuke menoleh. Ia menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi selama beberapa detik sebelum menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "Ya," lalu Sasuke menarik Sakura didalam pelukannya lagi. "Aku berkata sejujurnya dari dalam hatiku."

"…."

"Dan kau, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, tersenyum tipis. Sesaat kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sasuke dan balas mendekapnya.

Dan itu sudah jawaban yang lebih dari cukup bagi Sasuke.

-END-

HALO!  
Akhirnya chapter terakhir ini bisa update juga. ~fiuh~

Maaf saya lama banget baru bisa update o.O sebelum laptop saya rusak, saya udah buat separuhnya, dan ketika rusak nggak bisa dilanjutin deh :" untung udah diperbaikin dan baru dilanjutin sekarang, hahaha ^^ masih ada yang baca? Masih ada? Atau ada pembaca baru? /krik

Karena udah lama banget nggak lanjutin, saya agak lupa gimana ceritanya dan harus baca ulang sebelum melanjutkannya. Jadi bagaimana tentang chapter terakhir ini? Hehehe.

Oke deh, segini aja basa-basinya terima kasih karena telah membaca sampai chapter terakhir ini, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Sampai jumpa di fanfict lainnya!

-Himawari Natalia-


End file.
